Divine Intervention, Hentai Style
by Kanna37
Summary: Things just aren't moving fast enough among the Inutachi for the Hentai gods tastes, so they decide to get involved personally. Looks like the group - and Naraku, are in for it.


**Divine Intervention, Hentai Style**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. Unfortunately for them, I _do _own the Hentai Gods... (laughs evilly)

---xXx---

Aizen-myoo, Benten, Gekka-O, and Musubi-no-kami had all gathered to plot and plan. They had very much enjoyed the worship and adoration coming their way from a certain group of evil-hanyou hunters, but certain entities amongst them, particularly, Gekka-o and Musubi-no-kami, were beginning to get a little antsy.

The problem wasn't that they weren't enjoying the hentai minds of their most devoted followers, but that, in their opinion, things were not moving along like they should be, due to the interference of Naraku.

Gekka-O and Musubi-no-kami felt that the hentai pairs within the group, i.e. Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Sango, should be married by now. Both pairs, however, were determined to wait 'til Naraku was defeated, so that he couldn't mess up anyone elses lives. Because of this determination, the two gods of marriage, (and hentai activities, although this wasn't spoken of openly, of course) had called this meeting of the hentai gods, so that they could determine a course of action, and deal with the evil hanyou so that things with their worshippers could move along already.

Benten giggled as Aizen-Myoo reached around and ran a hand along her rear, and shook her head. "Okay, you hentai, let's get this meeting going. What are we going to do with this 'Naraku' character? Anyone have a clue why the guy is so nasty and evil?"

Gekka-O snorted. "Because he's sexually frustrated, that's why. I mean, that's how he became Naraku in the first place - he wanted a female, and didn't get her. You know, that woman, Kikyou, remember? He really just needs to get laid."

Musubi-no-kami looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, maybe what we need to do is find a female for him to fall for. If he's busy chasing a woman, then he won't be chasing the shikon no tama. I mean, really, have any of you looked into his mind to find out why he wants the jewel so bad? He wants to be a full youkai - because he thinks that he'd be more acceptable to a woman if he were more powerful. Bottom line is, he just wants to get some."

Aizen-myoo looked up from where he'd been staring at Benten's behind, and grinned. "Yeah, well, as long as it's not that Kikyou character, after all she is dead..." he broke off, mesmerized, as Benten swished her hips.

Gekka-O shook his head, a thoughtful frown crossing his face. "Well, I don't know, Ai old buddy. I think we should give it a shot between those two. I mean, that's who he wanted before, isn't it? And she wouldn't be so averse to him if he stopped with the "I'm so hella evil' crap. I say we do it."

Benten nodded, becoming more pleased with the idea as she thought about it. "I agree. I'll take care of Kikyou's side of it, if one of you will go after Naraku. Make him lust after her so hard he won't even remember what the shikon no tama is, and I'll make sure Kikyou gives him a merry chase - that he'll win in the end, of course."

"But what about the fact that she's dead? How are we gonna get around that?" Musubi-no-kami tended to be a worrier.

Benten grinned. "Don't worry, Musubi - I'll go hit up Gama - he owes me a few favors, and he can make sure that she is brought back, and lasts for a long time."

The four gods all smiled at each other, then disappeared one by one... off to help their most devoted acolytes by taking care of their biggest problem for them.

The gods had spoken... and they wanted things to progress for the shard-hunting group - and now that the gods were involved, things were about to get _much _more interesting.

For everyone.

---xXx---

A/N: Well, I say it's about time those gods got off their butts and got things moving... next time, we'll check in with the group and Naraku and see just how things are progressing.

Amber

Aizen-myoo= god of love

Benten=goddess of love

Gama=god of longevity

Gekka-O=god of marriage

Musubi-no-kami=god of marriage

(Yes, there are two gods of marriage)


End file.
